The present invention relates to an article storage apparatus and more particularly to a storage apparatus for recording media of a system for recording, storing and reproducing information which is generally referred to as a random access library system.
Heretofore, an article storage apparatus has been known which includes article storage means having a plurality of cells adapted to have articles selectively placed therein and taken out therefrom. For example, there is known a storage apparatus for recording media of a system for recording, storing and reproducing information which includes article storage means in the form of an article storage wall formed therein with a plurality of cells each for storing therein a cartridge which is an article, a main carriage movable in a horizontal direction, an elevator carried on the main carriage vertically movably along the article storage means, and electromagnetic access means mounted in the elevator for placing an article in each cell and taking out the same therefrom. This type of storage apparatus has the disadvantage that a mechanism for selectively placing a specific article in one of the cells and taking out the same therefrom is complex in construction and thus adversely affects the reliability in operation of the apparatus. Besides, this complex mechanism makes the apparatus large in size.